True Feelings
by OneDream123
Summary: This is a one-shot sorta hurt/comfort/romance Anyways this is an Amuto story. Ikuto is still at Amu's house and when he's thinking about things Amu comes in her room to see Ikuto crying, why is he? Read to find out. c:


**Random idea popped into my head while watching Shugo Chara and I decided to make another one-shot of Amuto! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, I'm just a girl who likes to write Fan-fictions on this couple because, if I did Ikuto and Amu would be a couple. X3  
**

Ikuto didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stay at Amu's house before her parents find out? He wished he had a good family like Amu's because he never really had that great of a family to begin with...If only he did...

He was lying there on her bed in the dark room just thinking to himself of some of the times that seemed happy in his life but, there were very little. Before everything turned for the worse when his father left them, and their mother married another man. He had no idea if he was ever going to be free from Easter. A single tear escaped down his cheek and he had never cried before he was always strong and cool but, somehow he just felt like letting his emotions go.

Amu's POV:

Ugh, my parents are never going to let up about Tadase my dad is just to dramatic and overly protective, I think. I opened the door to my room and looked over at my bed I could hear him crying, I wonder why? I quietly walked over to my bed and sat down next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I touched his shoulder and tried to look at his face and he was startled and didn't look at me.

"Nothing you would understand." I could see tears coming out of his eyes but, I didn't know why? Was it because of what Tadase said? No that couldn't be why.

"Try me." I crossed my arms never looking away from him.

"I'd rather not, my problems aren't that important to be telling you." Why is he like this I have to know why, because I want to help him anyway I can.

"Come on. Just tell me. Please?" He sighed then turned over and looked at me. I then got a good look at his face his eyes were somewhat red and puffy with tears staining his face.

"You have such good parents which is something I never really had, well for me and Utau. We never really knew our parents...Our dad left us then our mother... Well I don't want to go into details but, our lives have not really been the greatest. We have had some happy memories but, they are very little. I don't even know what it truly means to be happy and free."

I felt so bad for him, I never really knew there was a side to him like this.

"Besides, Utau is really the only family I have left..." He sat up and sighed heavily as I went and hugged him.

"Amu..." He was shocked and stayed still for a moment until he returned the hug.

"That's not true." I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, which left a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I smiled at him again.

"Your not alone, Ikuto. You have friends who are like your family and, you have me." He was surprised yet again and smiled at me.

"T-Thanks, Amu." I smiled gleefully at him.

"Anytime." Then suddenly a thought popped into my head from a day or two ago...

"_So Tadase loves you..."_

"_Huh? Why bring that up?"_

"_You love someone, too, don't you?"_

"_I do. You."_

"_I hate people who lie."_

"_Aww, looks like she doesn't believe me at all."_

"_Of course I don't! You're always teasing me."_

"_Guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf."_

Ever since he said that I've been wondering if that were true or not? I wonder if I should ask him?

"Umm, Ikuto." He looked at me.

"Hmm?" I was so nervous what if he just teases me again? He seemed so serious when he told me.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He nodded so I took a deep breath and continued.

"Was what you said about...who you loved...true?" I bit my lip waiting for him to reply.

"I meant what I said." My eyes went wide with shock. '_So he really does love me?'_

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" Tadase already told me that he loved me and I was so happy about that but, hearing Ikuto say he does just makes me have butterflies in my stomach. '_What would I tell Tadase and the others if I was with him?' _

"It's not a trick, Amu. I. Love. You." He said the words individually to get his point across.

My heart was beating fast and for some reason I wanted him to kiss me? '_Should I be feeling these sort of feelings?' _He touched my cheek with his hand and said it again.

"I love you.." Then his face got closer to mine and our lips just inches apart he whispered it softly again. "I love you.."

Then our lips met and it was like instantly sparks flew It felt so right to be kissing him. _'Maybe I am right with him? Maybe me and Tadase weren't meant to be?' _I kissed him back and then pulled back from his lips.

"I. Love. You. Too." He smiled at me and I kissed him once more before speaking again.

"But, what should I tell Tadase and the other guardians? If I am with you?" He could sense my stress and answered back.

"Whenever your ready to tell them you can, there's no rush." I smiled at him. Sometimes he can be so understanding.

"For now I shouldn't tell Tadase.. Because, he would just die if I told him you were staying at my house and also kissed me." He laughed quietly so that he wouldn't alarm anyone else in the house.

"Your right, he would." I laughed also then I yawned.

"Tired?" I nodded. He got off my bed and went to the spot on the floor where he slept.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" He stared up at me and said,

"You told me to sleep on the floor, remember? Why do you want me there with you?" I blushed turning away from him.

"Maybe...?" He smiled at me.

"Well if you want?" He climbed back into my bed and stared at me before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Amu."

I smiled and went closer to him sleeping close to his face. "Goodnight, Ikuto."

**I thought that this was just my own little version of that scene when Ikuto is thinking about his parents in Amu's room and, ya it's just my own version of a part of the episode but, not really. Meh I had fun writing it. :) Review if you can please. :)**


End file.
